the Lone Roses
by TruRocks14
Summary: This is about 9 girls who are alot like the Yu Yu gang and some Inu characters. Their all different but can the boys claim their hearts with out scaring them away.
1. Chapter 1 Meg

MEG

The school year was about to start. Awhile before school started, you and your friends went out to get a school uniform. When you saw that you had to wear a skirt you were begging not to go.

You got the uniform anyway

You were putting it on for school before you knew it. You still didn't know anybody, hadn't really explored your home, and didn't want to go to school because you thought you weren't ready to start over without anybody to help you. You didn't live far from the school so you walked. After about fifteen dirty looks at you, you decided it was better just to look down and not notice anybody. You soon figure out what a bad idea this was when you ran into somebody.

It was one of the kids who had given you a dirty look earlier.

'Why don't you watch where you're going you damn new kid' he says to you. You look down and mumble sorry, he grabs you by your hair and slams you against the wall.

'You better be sorry, you dumb bi-'

He begins before being hit by the side by someone you don't know.

When you open your eyes you see 4 new people added to the group that attacked him. One was oddly short with short spiky black hair, and the school uniform. Another was really tall, ugly, had short, "orange" hair, and looked pretty stupid. The last one, besides your savior, that really caught your eye, was taller than the one with the black hair, but shorter than the one with orange hair. This one has long; red hair, the uniform, and you notice his eyes that are a beautiful green. You looked at the three kids that appeared you looked back over at your "savior".

You couldn't see very well though. Everyone was now over there and the two kids were fighting.

'Are you okay?'

You hear your too busy watching the fight to notice which one it was. 'Yeah, I'm fine' you say without looking to see whom you were talking to.

But after a while you do look and notice it was the red head that had been talking to you. You look back at the fight at the right time just long enough to see the kid who saved you. He's about your height with short, black hair that he has greased back, and he's wearing green clothes.

'What's your name?' a familiar voice asks you. It was the red head again. He's now standing closer to you and your looking straight into his eyes.

"Shea" you say the boy says that his name is Kurama, the short one is Hiei, the ugly one is Kuwabara, and the fighter is Yusuke. 'Oh... why did you-' you begin to say, but you back away from saying it.

Kurama laughs a little and says 'we all saw you and figured you were new. We thought that someone was going to give you a hard time so we kept watch. When the kid over there slammed you against the wall, Yusuke wanted to help. Besides he doesn't like that kid, he was just waiting for a good reason to get into a fight with him' Kurama laughs. ' Oh, thanks' you say. 'No prob anything for a cute new girl!'

Kuwabara says with his stupid smile on his face. He starts to walk over, but the bell rings, and you rush inside to get away from everybody. You have no problem finding your locker or homeroom. Once in homeroom you go up to your teacher. You tell her you just moved to LA and asked if there was anywhere you should sit.

' You can sit anywhere you like' she says. You turn towards the class. They're all to busy catching up with old friends to notice you so you go take a seat in the very back of the room. You watch the rest of the people come into the room, one of which is Kurama. You hope that he doesn't notice you because you wouldn't know what to say. To your relief, he sits up front and starts talking with someone.

Homeroom bell rings and everyone takes their seats, never really stopping their conversations. The teacher starts to take attendance. 'Here', 'here', 'here', kids say as their name is called. 'Shea' the teacher says. You notice Kurama's reaction and you know he'll look back when you say, 'here'. As you figured Kurama looks back at you. You aren't looking right at him, but you see him out of the corner of your eye. After he notices you he turns back around to talk with the "someone" from before. You're sure he's talking about you. You go through morning exercises and when they're done you wait a while for the first period bell to ring. You see that Kurama keeps looking over to you and talking to the person across from him.

Finally after about 200 times of catching him looking at you it's lunch you walk out side and climb up into a tree you don't feel like being talked to at the moment and you sit cross legged in the tree and eat your lunch after your done you sit there for awhile

"MS.MASYA would you PLEASE come down from that tree" says the principle you see your old friend Tru standing there next to him but he's got her by the ear you climb down and say

"What's wrong?"

"Is this a friend of yours?" he asks

"Yes"

"Well she was supposed to be here today and she clams that her sister is sick is this true" he asks

"Yes her parents died and she works most of the time to pay for her and her 11 year old sister" you explain "oh ok I'm sorry Ms. Hikazowa maybe next time I should believe you"

"It's fine" she mumbles as he leaves.

Tru's shorter then you with copper bronze hair that's bone strait she's wearing her torn jeans and a black t-shirt "you ok" you ask "Ya man he's a crank"

She says you laugh a little and she goes to pull something out of her backpack "don't tell me your still smoking" you say "no gum want some" she says as she offers you the package you take a peace and give her the wrapper to her for her necklace. You hear her snicker as she moves. Then you feel hands on your eyes and here someone says "guess who"

"Gez meg you already have a fan club" says Tru as you hear her snicker you pull the hands off and see Kurama stand behind you "your names Meg?" he asks you see Hiei looking at Tru "Ya it's my middle name I've never liked my real name" you say.

"Who's the chick" Kuwabara says "try not to drool Kuwabara you'll scare her away" said yusuke "this is Tru she's an old friend of mine. She's got a sister. That's why she wasn't at school today her sisters sick" you say "I'm not going to go to school if I have to wear the skirt" you hear her say

"oh your going if I have to ware this thing so do you" you say back " I think you look cute in it" Kurama says Tru snickers as you turn a bright shade of red that matches your eyes "I just noticed this Kurama your hair is red and your eyes are green and megs eyes are red and her hair is green it's like the opposite" said Tru "well you're the opposite of Hiei" you say back she looks at him and quickly looks back blushing ever so slightly because he was looking at her.

"Want to do something" Kurama says as your other friends come up "Hey shorty hey Meg" says Amika "What did you call me? Would you like to die at a young age?" Tru tells her as her eye twitches "Gez already there going at it" said Bella "Guys this is Bella and Amika there friends of mine from were I'm from" you say "and sure I'd like to do something" you tell Kurama "hey Bella would you like to do something" said yusuke "what about you Amika" asked Kuwabara "Ya" they both said at the same time "Tru what are you going to do" you ask "Pfft like I want to go on a date with some guy and I have to work" she says looking at her watch "were do you work?" asks Kurama

"The Lone Rose" she says "so does Hiei he'll walk with you," he says as the guys snicker as Kurama pushes Hiei and they walk off. Your other friends leave and your left alone with Kurama "do you want to go change or something?" he asks you.

"Ya I have got to get out of this skirt" you say as you guys start walking to your house when you get there you invite Kurama in and he says he brought clothes with him cause he never goes strait home after school you go up stairs and change into a pair of tan Capries and a forest green tank top with rocker on the front in graffiti letters and you leave your hair down you come down stairs and you see a very handsome Kurama at the bottom of the stairs he's wearing jeans and a red button down shirt that's unbuttoned on the first 2 buttons with a white undershirt.

"Wow" he says as you come down the stairs you slip on a pair of tennis shoes and ankle socks as you 2 leave you feel him put his arm on your back just as you fall down the front steps and catches you "thanks" you say as he puts you down lightly

At The Lone Rose

"What are we doing here" you ask.

"Hiei works here so I get in free" he said "do you like to dance" he asks "Ya me and Tru dance here often when we've been here in LA" you say "That's were I've seen you from" he says "last week you and Tru were dancing up on the stage she's really good and your great" he says "she's better she's danced longer" you say as you walk in and he pulls you out on the dance floor after 3 songs the lights dim and Tru walks out on stage and sits on a stool behind a microphone the Song starts up and she starts to sing Kurama wraps his arms around your waist and you wrap your arms around his neck after the songs done everyone claps and Tru hops off the stool and goes to the bar.

You and Kurama get a drink and dance sometime longer it's 3:00 am and your getting tried Kurama takes you back home you were about to walk into the house and Kurama grabs you around the waist and kiss's you lightly on the mouth when he pulls away you feel as if your in heaven and he says goodbye and he leaves you sigh and you go to bed.

You wake up the next morning and Tru's sitting in your windowsill there are tears in her eyes

"Tru what's wrong?" you ask going up to her and holding her. Whole body shakes as she sobs "Hope was killed last night I brought Hiei back to my apartment to see Hope he said he could help her and there was someone in her room we heard a bullet and a scream Meg, Hope died last night" Tru said sobbing you look out the window and see Hiei sitting in the tree.

"Tru someone came to comfort you" you said she turns and looks at Hiei you see her smile a little but then as she reaches Hiei she starts to cry again "mind if I take her back to my place my sisters there and she can help Tru out a little" Hiei says "Ya go ahead" you say as you watch Hiei pick her up and take her to his home you see Tru's tear gems on your ground you pick them up and put them in a box.

There's a knock at you apartment door you go to the door in you baggy sweat pants and a tank top you open the door to Kurama he sees you crying and looks concerned he wraps his arms around you as he hugs you. you sob and tell him everything and he brings you inside and sits on the couch and sets you in his lap he kisses you forehead as you fall asleep in his arms around you and his body heat comforting you.


	2. Chapter 2 Tru

With Tru

You curl into Hiei's chest as he carries you. You try not to cry cause of the tear gems that's really not normal. You breathe in he smells really goodyou think, "so your no human are you?" he asks It scares you that he knows you stutter out "w..What are you talking about-" "don't play dumb I can tell cause – he leans into your ear – I'm not human either," he whispers you shiver at his breath on your ear you look at him and her smirks from your shiver.

"What kind of demon are you?" he asks as he reaches his home. (He brought your sister to his home for his sister to fix her up) he sets you down grabs his keys from his pocket and opens the door and Hope runs into your arms. You're too happy to speak and hug Hope tighter then you've ever hugged anyone as her small frame holds you back. You finally let go of her you look at Hiei and he smiles at you. You run to him and hug him you've surprised him you can feel it you look up at him "your act so tuff when your in front of others but alone your as sweet as a-" "wolf pup" you finish for him.

You see him blush you didn't know when you got so brave but you pulled him into a full-blown kiss. You hear him moan just loud enough for only you to here him satisfied with his reaction you stepped away "thank you really it's the best thing someone can do for me" you said and hugged him again. He hugged you back smirking you soon left with hope she was better and you two had to go to school. You drop her off and go back to the apartment everything was cleaned up and your uniform was on your bed with a note from

Meg,

_Hey Tru,_

_I'm happy you got hope back and I think you've got Hiei's heart_

_Just don't crush it _

_LUV_

_MEGGY_

You smile and find that she altered everything the way you wear skirts except it was a mini skirt. It had 3 pins on it a guitar, a microphone and a heart you designed. You smile and take off your clothes you have a cami on underneath the white button down shirt and it's a black skirt that fell about a little past mid thigh thanks megyou think sarcastically. You wear ankle socks and you VANS and leave your hair down grab your bag and walk out the door after locking it.

"Watch out high school Tru's in town" you say to yourself you pull your bag over you head and it rests at you hip and your duffle bag on your shoulder you dig in your bag and find your ipod you flip threw the songs and go to Like Toy Soldiers By Eminem and click it. As you walk you see guys stair at your legs.

Meg I'm gonna kill youyou thought as you walk into the front area of the school and see meg with the girls and Kurama! "Great" you say under your breath as you see Bella and Amika admire at the way you look "Tru you should wear skirts more often" Amika Yells and as she says it you feel everyone's eyes on you.

"I wouldn't bet your life on it" you yell back and then you see Hiei walk over to Kurama and Kurama whispers to him and point your way and you run and hide in a tree you see the confused look on Hiei's face as the other guys come up too.

"Tru get out of the tree" said Meg "no way in hell" you say "hey a talking tree" said Kuwabara "he did not just say that" said Yusuke holding his head. Meg walks up and says "what are you embarrassed?" "No shit Sherlock" you say back and the bell rings "damn" you say,

"Get down Ms. H," says the principle.

"Oh I hate you Megan" you say and hop down and are almost out of Hiei's sight when Meg grabs your arm "this is for your own good" she says and pushes you in front of Hiei and your about as red as Kurama's hair and you feel Hiei's eyes on you and you look away then walk away embarrassed.

You heard someone walking behind you and then you're all of a sudden faced with a pair of soft brown eyes.

"Why did you walk away?" he said

A light glint in his eye "Uh" you say trying to think something up off the top of your head.

"Come on lets go to class"

He grabs your hand gently and walks with you across the grounds. He rubs his thumb across your fingers and a jolt of electricity shoots threw your body and suddenly you very very aware of the fact that he's right next to you and your in a mini skirt.

You blush as your thoughts become….well…Different

don't think that wayyou think

Soon you're in school

He pulls your hand to his lips and he kissed it and he walks away to his next class.

"If you think your going to get Hiei. Your out of your mind"

It's one of the queen bees of school and her pack. "Ya" comes voices behind her 'get out of my face bitch" you say and walk off to your class.

A hand reaches out from a closet and you're pulled in

There are hands on your hips and lips on your neck

A moan comes from the person you look up to see Hiei's beautiful almond colored eyes staring into yours. His hands make his way down to your shirt and he tugs it from your skirt.

"Hiei we have to go to class" you say afraid he's not going to like what he see's

"Mmm…. No"

You moan as you feel his hands making there way up your back and he catches your lips in a world-spinning kiss.

"We've got to go" you force out

"Fine" he purrs in your ear

You tuck in your shirt and then roughly grab the back of his neck and kiss him intensely

"That's what you get for teasing me" you said as you slid on your glasses he kisses your nose and you leave but he grabs your hand and follows you out. The Queen Bees look like they're going to die and you smile Hiei sees them and kisses your head as you two walk off.


	3. Chapter 3 Bella

Bella

"we should go in now" you say walking across the grounds you make your way inside and go to your locker.

There's Hands on your hips and someone kisses you cheek

"Hey Yusuke"

No one's looking at you two there all looking at the two people who walked out of the closet

Tru and Hiei hand in hand walking out of the closet

"Gez Tru didn't know you had it in you"

She turns slightly

"There's a lot you don't know about me Bella" she says and Hiei plants a kiss on her forehead. Him and Yusuke have eye contact.

Yusuke winks at him. Hiei smiles back

"Heh" you here him say

"Come on lets go to class"

"Coming" you say

**IN CLASS**

Your balancing a pencil on your nose you all know this stuff last classyou think last class and you can go homeyou glance at Tru and Hope those liars Hope's the same age as we aretheir passing notes Tru pokes you

"What?" you mouth she says nothing and hands you a note you open it

Bella,

Hope's got a crush on that boy Touya what do you think should she talk to him or not I suck at advice for that stuff.

Tru

You quickly write up answer and send it back it read:

Tru 

Well I think you'll do well enough but first what were you two doing in that closet?

Bella

She quickly writes back

Bella,

We were kissing I like him he's sweet and he and his sister saved Hope he's got no death wish from me. Now what about Hope yes or no?

Tru

You look at him and his friend Jin then write back:

Tru,

Tell her yes and Kai would work with his friend tell her to make it a double date

Luv

Bells

She reads it Smiles and nod's and sends a note to Hope and Kai and they both send notes to Touya and Kai and get them back you send one to Tru

CM,

What'd they say?

Bells

She gets the note and then gets a note from Hope and she writes back

Bells,

They said yes and were happy to go out with them so how does Yusuke kiss

CM

You look at her surprised but understand why she asks she's female It's our instinct to find out who's a good kisser or not

CM 

A hot body, and a great kisser what more can I ask for. How about Hiei?

Bells

She reads it and send one back it reads:

Bells 

Heart melting for both kissing and body I'm lucky I'm getting a chance

CM

You smirk at her and A new notes on your desk it's from Meg

Bells Girl,

Bored what's up with you and did Tru tell you about her and Hiei I already heard from her The Queen's are pissed!

Ivy

You write back to her

Ivy,

Yep heard about Tru from well Tru. Hope and Kai have dates with Touya and Kei. HT, and K J double date. How's it going with Kurama? And Love he has most of the school on him he has a fan club so hurry up and get him before someone else does.

Bells Girl

She looks at it and writes back

Bells Girl,

He's sweet and is all mine so screw the fan club. And wow about HT and KK Tru's house will be hot and heavy soon enough Or so I think ok got to go

LuRV

Ivy

Class is now over and you go to leave and yusuke kisses you "see Ya baby" he says and you two leave. The girls are all waiting for you and you guys have to go.

"Time to get the latest scoop right" you say

"Yep" hope answers as you all link arms and Tru pushes her glasses onto her nose a sly glint in her eye "have a good date" she said to Kai and Hope

They Blush


	4. Chapter 4 Tru yes again

Tru

**: AT THE BAR :**

You guys are all in your demon form and are going to work at the bar known as the Lost Star a bar that is in the Malki.

Hope and Kai came back from their date and are super ditzy.

"Tru go to Table 15 and take their order," Bella says

You look Threw the dimly Lit bar to a table in the corner a group of 9 Funyou think.

You walk over to the table

All guys and not just any guys The U Team all Demons

You look yourself over Black Baggy nice training pants you swimsuit bottoms showing up and a top to match your Three necklaces are around your neck one long the moon pendent one, and semi medium one a silver dragon like Star and a black and gray choker your red hairs up and your matching ears and tail are ok even thought you just had to smack a drunk who tried to kiss you.

You soft gray boots peeked out from under you pants bottoms your moon belly ring shone in the dim light like the cartilage one in your right ear your bracelets looked good too. You sigh If you have to get away no one can get anything.

"Few" you say as you finally reach the table

"CM what does that stand for?" says Yoko smiling

"None of your business now what do you guys want?" you ask

"Info on a guy named Crescent Moon" Says The Cat demon

"Well what do you guys want?"

"What do you mean?" the one that's a little taller then you asks

"Your looking at her CM Crescent Moon I work for princess Kay as an agent" you say. As you sneer as they all look amazed at you.

Another guy comes in

"Koenma" someone says

"oh shit" you say as you see Genki following him.

He goes up and talks to the boss and suddenly you and the other nine girls are said to follow him you go out the door and a little into the woods

"ok what the hell is going on here?" you ask

"well if you don't know yet Princess Kay is my Fiancé and she said if I need help I can use her agents I know your real names and everything so you guys can stop lying to your boyfriends about being demons cause they are also demons" and as he finishes the boys all change into human forms

"Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Jin, Touya" you guys all say and your other 3 friends know the last 3.

"So which ones are Hope and Tru?" Hiei asks softly

You and your sister turn to look at each other Hope keeps apologizing to Touya and you run up to Hiei and hug him. He hugs you tight tears spill and the small gems fall to the ground as you and Hope cry.

"Are all of you really that ashamed of what you are?" koenma says

"Not of what but who Me, Hope, Tru, and Kai were all sent to jail for stealing from the vault" Meg says

"And I'm a forbidden child that lived with Kaya, Ina, Meg, and AI before I met my sister and her friend and then we were on a wanted list for just being alive." you said

Story's were unfolded to the young men they loved and when they were done each of the nine boys took each girl to a different spot in the forest.

Hiei held you as you cried. You normally never cry but this is what has hurt you the most.

His strong arms held you in a possessive embrace as if he was never going to let go. He told you his story too as he rocked you in his arms it was as if you were a child.

His child

He acted like a father with his oldest and he could take away anything that hurt you.

He would whisper to you "I'll always care about you no matter what it's not your fault it's not you fault baby girl" it was soothing and you soon became drowsy you held your arms out like a little girl and he pulled you closer to him so you were sitting and holding him too.

You pulled away and smiled

He kisses your lips lightly and wipes away the tears

"I love you, " he says

"I love you too" you say as you two both fall asleep leaning on the tree you two were leaning on Koenma soon sent some ogres to put the Kids to bed Hiei and Tru in Hiei's room, Kurama and Meg in his room, Touya and Hope in a room, Jin and Kai, Yusuke and Bella, Kuwabara and Amika, Kaya and Inu, Ai and Koga, and Ina with Hiten all in different rooms.

"good night" Koenma said as he watched from his screen in his office with Kay sleeping in his lap both of them in teenage form


	5. Note From The Gang

Tru:..The stupid writer has something to say

Me: that's right wait hey

Hiei: heh

Me: what did you say?

Hiei: nothing

Me: well I want you all to know I keep forgetting to put the disclaimer on so here it is

Meg: She doesn't own any of the YYH gang or characters

Tru: just Me, Meg, Amika, Bella, Kai, Hope, Kaya, Ina, Kay, and Heita and any others that are new

Me: wow you were being nice

Bella: Hiei's giving her a soft spot

Tru: What was that baka remember I know were you live

Amika: Pft

Meg: speaking about the boys there here

Me: hey guys

Yusuke: Hey Sara

Kuwabara: Sup

Me: see they're nice

Tru: whateve….

Kai: hey where'd she go

Hope: I'll give you 2 guesses

All the girls: Hiei where is she

Kurama: wait were is Hiei

Me: really I don't want to know

Meg: now we can talk about them I think Hiei's gonna mark her soon

Kurama: hey don't jump to conclusions

Me: ok We've go to go and PLEASE review people who are reading this I'd like to know what you think and also Suggestions for my next stories and yes this is my first story if your wondering.

Me: Talk to Ya latter


	6. Chapter 5 Kai

Kai

You stretch but felt something heavy on top of you. You restrict your movements. It's still dark and you look up to see Jin laying on top of you.

You smile

He lifted his head and looked at you a strand of black hair fell into his eyes.

out of his demon form he's still just as cuteyou think

He kissed your neck and you melt with his touch he than looked up

"Kai"

"Ya"

" D..D..Do yo..you think I'm not good enough for you" he asks his ears still slightly pointed flattened against his head as if expecting something bad

"no" you said pulling his face to yours giving him a deep kiss.


	7. CHapter 6 Hope

Hope

You wake up to Touya's sparkling ice blue eyes looking at you. He smirked at you and kissed your lips lightly

"Mornin"

He said and stretched, the blanket moving with him. You smiled at him as his sandy blonde hair fell into his eyes. You swept it back with your hand and ran the same hand threw his soft hair.

"Mornin Koi"

you said to him, his smile grew wider

"do you mean it?"

he asked slyly. You pulled his head to yours and roughly kissed him.


	8. Chapter 7 Ina

Ina

Hiten ran a hand threw your hair waking you up; he smiled and nuzzled your neck. Your arms quickly wrapped around his middle and hugged him. He kissed your nose.

"why do you care so much?"

You ask

"Cause I love you and would do anything for you"

He said kissing the corners of your mouth then plated a passionate, lingering, kiss on your lips as he held you to his body. You two cuddled up and fell back asleep.


	9. Chapter 8 Kaya

Kaya

Your sitting on Inu's bed his head in your lap as you played with his ears. He purred softly and reached up and pulled you down to his level and kissed you soundly, pulling you ontop of him as his hands wondered over your body.


	10. Chapter 9 AI

AI

You played with Koga's tail as he slept a smile playing across your face as he slept

He looks so peaceful

You thought as you felt his hand snake up your shirt the smile on his face grew wider the higher he got. You leaned into him and kissed him on the lips. His eyes opened and he kissed you back as you pulled his shirt off and wrapped your arms around him.

"Koga innless you want Pups I'd stop"

You said he looked up at you and smirked

"Well just tell me if you want one and I'll give you one"

He said

You blushed at the thought and Cuddled up to his chest.


	11. Chapter 10 Bella

Bella

"Yusuke, Yusuke wake up!"

You said blushing

"Hm what?"

He said dozily

"Yusuke your hand it's uh"

You said as you looked at his hand that was cupping your breast. He blushes and moves it away.

"sorry"

He said scratching the back of his head. You laugh and kiss him

"I love you Bella"

"I love you too Yusuke"

you said as you kissed him.


	12. Chapter 11 Amika

Amika

Kuwabara's tickling

"Ah Kuwa stop"

You said laughing

"hm… I don't think so"

he said you both fell off the bed with Kuwabara on top of you. You wrap your arms around him and kiss him.

"Love you"

He said quietly

"Love you two"

You said equally as quiet before he kissed you.


	13. Chapter 12 Meg

Meg

"Kurama"

"Hm"

"It smells like roses in here"

"yea this is my room"

He says as he caresses your cheek you snuggle closer to him as he messes with your senses. He brushes your hair back from your face and hugs you

"Your so warm"

He says holding you

"Meg"

"Yea"

"I love you"

tears well up in your eyes

"I love you too"

you say

"Kurama were are you going"

You ask when he gets up

"to get this"

He said and handed you a red rose charm on a silver chain.

"for me"

"For you"

He said clasping it around your neck. It's long and goes under your shirt, his eyes flash a light gold

"can I find it Please"

you smirk as he pulls off your shirt and unclasp your bra

"found it"

He said and kisses you lightly before deepening the kiss.


	14. Chapter 13 Tru

Tru

Hiei's body is beautiful

You think as you run a hand down his side as he sleeps. You place a hand on his shoulder and gasp in surprise to feel It covered by another hand. You look up into hiei's now red eyes

"feel like being a pest and waking me up?"

"of course"

you say and hiss his cheek and turn around

"your not getting away that easily"

He said and kissed you roughly as you break the kiss and he holds you to him.

"I never thought I would be able to love and be love I'm a forbidden demon I'm not supposed too"

"screw that"

You said pulling him into a ferce kiss.


	15. Chapter 14 Normal Pov

Normal Pov-

Soon everyone is filtering into the living room and the room starts to get louder as more people come in.

"What are we doing today?"

Said Kurama as he eyed meg from across the room.

"you guys have a mission Bella and Yusuke's teams will go out to the castle and the other two teams will stay back to find info for them"

Said koenma

"where is it at?"

Asks Jin

"Um it's your father Jin his kingdom Is being joined together with Kai's mother's Kingdom and there are demons trying to break it from joining together" said Kay

"Fine" said Bella

"Well Bella you and Kay are Half sisters" Said Koenma

"And Yusuke and Jin your half brothers" said Kay.

Tru fell backwards off the couch laughing as Bella, Yusuke, Jin and Kai stood there with their mouths agape. As Tru tried to stifle her laughing along with Hope. Kay then said both Tru and Hope are both of their cousins.

"we know"

said hope as her and tru fell over laughing

"uh Hiei, Touya" Said koenma

Hiei snapped his fingers and around the two girls went ablaze and Touya snapped his fingers and the two girls were doused with water

"Hey" they both said

Touya and Hiei gave each other a high five. Tru talked Hiei to the ground and Hope held Touya's arms together behind him.

"That's Mean" said Hope

But Touya flipped her over and pinned her to the ground and Tru still had Hiei pinned to the ground

"Well we should probably go," said Hiei

As he picked up Tru and held her under his arm as Tru tried to pull out of his grasp he walked off with everyone else and left Yusuke, Jin, Bella and Kai alone with koenma and Kay. After sometime of explanation they left to their parents home.


	16. Chapter 15 Tru

Tru

You were jumping from treetop to treetop. You stopped at a tall tree and looked around ears twitched and you look farther and you saw the castle and jumped down landing in front of the group.

"About 8 miles from here but a storms coming so we should probably find a place to camp"

You said and walk to Hiei

"We should probably go find dry wood or else it will be soaked by the time it stop raining" you say

He nodded as you two walked out of the area your friends started to set up camp. As soon as you two were out of site you got slammed into a tree with Hiei in front of you. He presses a hard kiss into your lips. You wrap your arms around his neck and held his head to you.


End file.
